


Le monstre et sa belle

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Rumors, Running Away, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir : recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur l'histoire de Trisha et Hohenheim, heureuse et malheureuse.<br/>1ère vignette : Et il s'est enfui...<br/>2ème : Fuite en avant.<br/>3ème : De méchantes rumeurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trop parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Trop parfait ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Van Hohenheim/Trisha Elric  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** je crois me souvenir avoir basé ceci plutôt sur le 1er anime, mais ça n'est pas incompatible avec le manga/la nouvelle série  
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Hohenheim et Trisha" pour Wayya (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150
> 
> "Et si ce bonheur n'était pas pour lui..."

Hohenheim soutenait que Trisha était la femme de sa vie. Elle était tout ce qu’on pouvait souhaiter d’une épouse aimante. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux garçons. Ils auraient dû former une famille parfaite.

Sauf que, Hohenheim traînait trop de secrets derrière lui. Avec le temps, il avait fini par, d’un côté idéaliser Trisha au-delà du raisonnable, de l’autre se persuader qu’il ne pourrait jamais aimer une femme comme elle autant qu’elle le méritait. Et que, de toute façon, il n’avait pas droit au bonheur. Il avait vécu trop longtemps, sans doute son cœur était-il déjà mort, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il se disait.

Alors, pour ne pas comprendre qu’il étouffait dans ce bonheur _trop_ parfait, il décida que c’était lui qui risquait de les étouffer avec sa malédiction. Et il les laissa tous les trois, sans se retourner.


	2. La fuite en avant reste une fuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec toutes les bonnes raisons du monde... ça n'est toujours pas assez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fuite en avant reste une fuite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga-verse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Van Hohenheim, Hohenheim/Trisha   
> **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et ils lui manquent."  
> d'après Shono-hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils lui manquent, sa femme et ses enfants. Énormément. Il ne peut prétendre le contraire. Mais il fallait bien qu’il s’éloigne d’eux ; s’il était resté, il leur aurait causé de nombreux ennuis. Et c’est pour mieux revenir ensuite, ses problèmes réglés, qu’il est reparti courir le monde.  
C’est que ce Hohenheim se répète quand il se sent trop seul. Il espère rendre l’absence plus supportable en se raisonnant.

Ça ne suffit pas. Alors à la place, il essaie de ne plus penser à la fin : revenir près d’eux, humain et normal, mais seulement aux moyens pour y parvenir.


	3. Ce qu'on raconte de laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mauvaises langues vont bon train à Riesenburg après la disparition de Hohenheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’on raconte...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Van Hohenheim/Trisha Elric, et des commères jalouuuses qui n’ont rien compris au film  
>  **Genre :** méchancetés  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais au bout du compte, elle restait la seule qu’il n’[aimait] plus."  
> d’après Elwan sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. ‘11) ;  
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il n’aime plus sa maîtresse depuis qu’elle s’est transformée en bobonne, persiffle l’épicière. C’est pour ça qu’il est parti.

\- C’était un joli brin de fille. Elle l’est toujours d’ailleurs, mais j’imagine que pour qui l’a rencontrée jeune fille toute fraîche, la voir pondre aussitôt deux gamins en l’espace de deux ans, la transformation a été trop brutale, suggéra une dame entre deux commandes.

\- Remarquez, peut-être qu’il l’aime toujours mais que ce sont les enfants qu’il ne supporte pas.

\- Bah, il a quand même attendu plusieurs années, ils ont eu le temps de grandir.

\- Mais quelque chose l’a _forcément_ déçu !


End file.
